The Proposition
by icefire-lioness
Summary: Lucius has given Draco an ultimatum. Marry or forfeit the family fortune. But Draco doesn't want to be married to just anyone...and even though they're not in love, maybe Hermione can help him. But what does she think of this...proposition?
1. Chapter 1: Marry me, Granger?

_AN: I know, I know, it's another one! I pretty much know how the whole of this one is going to be set out, so I won't take MONTHS. You know, hopefully. :P_

-

It was her alright. Draco leaned a little to the left, watching her face as she talked to the man outside. She didn't seem to know him very well, but he could tell that she didn't like him very much. He frowned as the man leant closer to her and said something. She looked outraged and tried to slap him, but he held her wrist. Ignoring the whispers and frowns of the other patrons, Draco stood up and left the café.

He turned the corner, hoping to see them immediately, but was disappointed. The long street was empty. Except…

He ran down the footpath, his footsteps light, looking straight ahead.

At a small alcove, he stopped, panting softly. The man was there, and he had her pressed between his stinking body and the stone wall. Her eyes were closed tightly, as though she was imagining herself away. She made a small noise, and the man laughed quietly, the sound laced with menace.

"No' a sound miss. Would nay wan' choo bleedin' all over this pavement, now, would we? Nah, miss…you jus' keep quiet, and it'll all be orright."

In the split second before he hit the man in the side of the head, Draco wondered why she hadn't retaliated. But as the man slid to the ground, he noticed the small knife in his loose fingers and the thin line of scarlet across her pale neck. She whimpered quietly and fell to her knees, her eyes still closed tightly.

"You alright?" Draco asked, putting a hand out for her to take. She pulled herself to her feet and her mouth twisted into a wry smile.

"Never better," she said a little shakily, discreetly wiping the tears from her eyes.

Draco gingerly put his arm around her thin shoulders and walked her to the café door.

"Hey, look. You've had a shock. You should sit down. I'll buy you a drink, alright?"

She nodded and made to shrug his hand away from her shoulders, then seemed to think better of it and leant into him a little. He sat her down at his table and, after ordering a coffee, sat back in his chair, eyeing her warily. Her eyes were closed again, but they opened when he spoke.

"So what brings you to this neck of the woods, Granger?"

-

The conversation had dried up ten minutes ago, and Draco felt he was probably losing her. He needed to get into the heavy stuff, then.

"You still married to Weasley?" he asked, and she didn't correct him, as she had when he had called her Granger.

("We're adults now, Draco, not school kids. Call me Hermione, please.")

She was silent, fingering the rim of her coffee cup, and he wished he had kept his mouth shut, especially when he belatedly noticed her bare ring finger.

"We divorced," she said, her voice barely audible over the coffee machines.

Draco frowned. He wasn't sure why, but it had seemed highly improbably that _Granger_ would ever be divorced. She seemed such a perfectionist in everything that she did – it just seemed strange that she wouldn't have worked at her marriage. Still, he didn't know that she hadn't. Some things were beyond saving. He didn't press the matter.

"Kids?" he asked, expecting a yes.

"Nope," she said, spinning her cup in its saucer and not looking at him. And that seemed to be it.

A few minutes later, she looked up at him, as if remembering something.

"Are _you_ married?" she asked, in an almost accusatory tone. Draco grinned.

"No. Not really my thing, marriage."

"_That's_ surprising," Hermione muttered sarcastically. His grin grew wider.

"It is, actually. Or at least, my parents seem to find it surprising. In fact, father said he wouldn't give me my inheritance unless I married. Stupid, really. But I need an heir."

It was Hermione's turn to grin, but she looked slightly sad.

"Can't just have one of your bastards take the throne? If it was good enough for Henry and all that…"

Draco looked shocked.

"I don't have any kids!" he exclaimed, and Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"Really? Are you sure about that? Amount of girls you'd bedded, I'd not be surprised if you had twenty kids floating around Britain and its outer boroughs."

Draco went red and mumbled something. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What? I can't hear when you talk that low."

Draco cleared his throat, but he still looked flushed.

"I've…ah, I've only slept with two girls," he said quietly.

Hermione sat back in her chair, smirking.

"Well _that_ was a bombshell! Definitely didn't see that one coming! Hey, you said girls. How many men?"

She laughed and reached for her coffee, taking a sip, obviously not expecting an answer.

Draco looked as dignified as possible as he said "three."

Hermione spluttered into her coffee cup, and then stared at him as if in a new light.

"Who?" she asked eagerly, leaning forward as she put her cup down.

Draco raised an eyebrow delicately.

"Do you really think I'm about to tell you something like that? I don't discuss my sex life with anyone, let alone _strangers_," he said witheringly.

Hermione looked taken aback.

"A _stranger_? Draco, we've known each other since we were eleven!"

Draco sniffed. "You're practically a stranger," he said, "I mean, we haven't ever been friends, and it's been, what? Five years since we last saw each other? Neither of us knows anything about the other, really, and that's generally what one would classify as 'stranger'. Somebody whom somebody else does not know?"

Hermione pouted. "Then we should get to know one another! And what better way than to count off old flames?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No."

Hermione sulked. "I'm in a very delicate condition, Mr Malfoy! Would you have me faint?"

Draco shook his head in irritation, but started to count them off on his fingers.

"Blaise Zabini," he said, not looking at her.

"Ooh, really? He _was _gorgeous! I had a little thing for him too, at one point. Utter bastard, of course, but very beautiful. Was he your first?"

Draco muttered something and said testily, "no, Pansy was."

Hermione sighed exasperatedly, and he looked up at her despite himself. She was grinning.

"No, _silly_. Your first encounter of the gay kind."

Draco went pink. This girl.

"Ye-es."

He didn't look up, but he could see that her smile had grown. She was also chuckling. Bollocks.

"And?" she prompted.

"Ah…Theodore Nott."

"Really?" she asked, her nose screwed up in surprise. He felt a strong desire to hit her, but restrained himself. Somehow.

"Yes. He wasn't ever my friend, really, but he was someone I always looked up to. He was very clever."

"A bit of a loner, though, wasn't he? I never really saw him with anybody."

Draco smiled a little wistfully. "No, he never really felt the need to hang around with anyone. He was just…alright with himself. That's one of the reasons I liked him so much. Plus, he knew what it was like to lose people, and we could relate to each other."

Hermione smiled at the look on his face. "You really liked him. Do you still keep in contact?"

Draco sighed. "No, not really. He's still the same person…he doesn't do well around people, and I…do. It's too difficult. But we see each other occasionally. He moved to Scotland, so it isn't often. I don't really like Scotland. Too wet."

Hermione nodded. "Hm. Beautiful, though. Mist covered mountains of home… Chi mi na sgoran fo cheo and all that."

Draco looked at her. "I hate mist."

Hermione smiled, shaking her head. "You do know how to kill a conversation, don't you?"

Draco stretched. "It is a skill I have needed many times, Hermione. Especially for when I'm speaking to people like you."

"Ooh, harsh. Alright, we'll move on from Theodore, as apparently he is your great tragic love and talking about him makes you grouchy. Who was the last one?"

Draco hesitated, wondering whether he should lie. She would probably hit him. But she caught the hesitation and said "don't lie, Draco, or I'll put Veritaserum in your soup."

"What soup?" asked Draco, and was met by a glare.

"Who?"

He winced, and then said "er…Harry," in a very small voice.

"HARRY POTTER!?" Hermione squealed, and then hit him on the arm. But not very hard.

"My, my," she said after a moment, looking very pleased. "You _do _like your famous ones."

"So do _you_," Draco muttered irritably, rubbing his arm.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" exclaimed Hermione, looking as though she might hit him again.

"Well, there was Krum. Can't understand that one, to be honest. He was so…"

"Heterosexual?" Hermione asked, grinning.

Draco weighed up the pros and cons of killing her, but settled on ignoring the comment altogether.

"And Harry. I mean, there were _a lot_ of rumours…"

"_None_ of which were true," said Hermione, looking testy.

"Personally, I wouldn't have been surprised if you'd had a roll in the hay with good old mouldy Voldie. Would have been a nice contrast with young potty wee Potter."

He grinned as she turned an interesting shade of purple. Or mauve. Maybe it was maroon. It was interesting, anyroad.

"That is _revolting_. How would that even have been _possible_? Actually, no. Do not answer that."

He didn't, preferring to keep a shred of his sanity intact.

"Let's move on, shall we?" Hermione said, her face slowly turning back to something resembling normal.

"Let's," Draco agreed, grinning. Hermione scowled at him.

"So…this thing with your father? What's that about? He wants you to marry?"

Draco grinned, finding it rather hilarious the way she was latching onto the one topic of conversation they hadn't yet covered, but without any interest in the answer.

"Yeah," Draco said, tucking a stray lock of blonde hair behind his ear.

"It's the whole 'heir' thing. For some reason, pureblood families are all obsessed with heirs. Carry on the fine name of blah blah. And seeing as I'm the only heir to the Malfoy name, it falls to me to give us another."

"Pity you're gay," Hermione said, trying not to laugh. Draco scowled at her.

"Yes. Such a pity. _If _I was gay. Which I'm not."

"But-"

"I swing both ways, Hermione. So all is well. The Malfoy name can live on in peace. You know, apart from the fact that I still haven't met a girl I want to marry."

Hermione frowned.

"So, is there…I don't know, a time limit? Do you have the whole 'marry in one year and you will receive your inheritance, otherwise-'" she made an exploding noise.

Draco gave her a look, and then sighed.

"Yeah, there is, actually. My parents are very into the whole dramatic Italian family thing. It's all ultimatums with them. So I've actually only got about two months left."

He sighed again, swilling the dregs of cold coffee around in his cup.

"The stupid thing is, in a _normal_ relationship there would be no way in hell that I could go from meet to married in two months. And, I mean, I haven't even met anyone yet. So even if I were to meet them today, it would still be much to short an amount of time. Girls like to be romanced, and that just isn't enough time to romance. It's shotgun, which is absolute bollocks. So…"

He trailed off, staring at the dregs of coffee. Hermione leant over and placed a hand on his arm comfortingly.

"Hey, I'm sure something'll work out. You're not anywhere near the horror you were at school, and there must be plenty of girls willing to forgo romance for a grand fortune. Sure, they might all be vapid trophy wives, but what's that to you, eh? All you need to do is knock her up and then she can be left at home to be a good little housewife, while you go out and play with the boys."

She laughed. "And you _will_ go out and play with the boys, apparently."

"Ha, ha," said Draco sarcastically.

"Anyway, it isn't that easy. I don't _want_ someone vapid. I want someone who can challenge me, who defies me. I want someone who is interesting, who has a brain. I want someone…"

He trailed off again, staring at Hermione.

"What?" she asked, looking uncomfortable under his appraising stare.

A slow smile spread over Draco's face, and then he was suddenly on one knee.

"Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

-

_AN: Haha. Oh dear. Wonder what she'll say? Heeeee. You won't know until NEXT TIME!_

_Review please. I'm not going to say that you have to give me twenty reviews before I update, but I'm not going to say that you DON'T have to do that, either. Just joking. Maybe. But please do review._

_icex_


	2. Chapter 2: Yeah, right

_AN: I know, aren't I quick? I'm freaking out over exams here and am using fics to calm myself and generally hide form the fact that I'm going to FAIL MISERABLY._

_ -puts bucket on head and runs around in circles, screaming and waving arms-_

_It isn't working. I have SNAKES IN MY STOMACH._

_Anyway. Not the point. This one is just quite short. But I thought I should put it up. Yay!_

-

"Me? Marry? You?"

Hermione snorted, wiping tears of laughter out of her eyes. Draco glared at her and then smiled despite himself, pushing himself off his knee and then sitting down opposite her again. One of the customers on the table across from them sniggered into her coffee cup, but quickly turned into a cough when Draco scowled at her.

"Alright, fine. I didn't go about it very well. But honestly, isn't it a perfect idea? You don't have much money, do you?"

Hermione looked disbelieving. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you don't have much money, and I _do_. So it'll be like…commiserations."

Hermione's lip twitched suspiciously.

"I don't think that's the right word."

Draco gestured exasperatedly. "Yeah, well, whatever. See, look though. Ok, think about it. One, I have money and you don't, so you'll be living pretty well. Two, you're single. Right?"

Hermione nodded, still looking wary. Draco nodded.

"Right. Two…no, wait, three. Three, it'll make father upset, and I like to do that." he said, looking very satisfied with himself.

"But it's a total loophole, because he never said no muggleborns. Sorry," he apologised quickly, seeing the look on Hermione's face.

"But you know what I mean. Anyway. Four, you do challenge me, and well…" he shrugged, looking embarrassed.

"Well, I've had fun with you, so you're obviously good company."

Hermione shook her head, smiling.

"You're an idiot. And you're hardly my Mr. Darcy. Anyway, there's one big problem you haven't addressed yet."

Draco looked at her questioningly. "Oh? What?"

"Kids. Draco, much as I like you while we're having coffee and you're talking about past lovers, there is no way in hell I'm having sex with you. Married or no."

Draco flushed. "Right. Didn't think of that. Hey, but my father's hardly young anymore. He'll kick the bucket any day now, I'll bet you ten quid."

"I am not betting on your father's death, Draco Malfoy."

Draco shrugged. "Your loss. Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is, he doesn't expect kids immediately. I don't particularly share his grandiose dreams of repopulating the planet with little Malfoy's, so once he's dead we can live on together in holy matrimony, no rude hugs required."

Hermione shook her head.

"You're disgusting. Anyway, I've already been married, and it didn't go well. So I'm not going to get married as a…as a…business contract."

Draco spread his hands. "Hey, but think of it like this. You married once for love, and it didn't go well, so if you marry for business, doesn't that mean it should go well? Logically?"

Hermione grinned. "Logic doesn't work like that, you utter prat. Anyway, I'm not marrying for logic."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to marry for logic?"

"No. It makes sense to marry for _love_."

Draco leant back in his chair. "Love, logic. Same difference."

"No, it isn't. Look, it's been nice talking to you. Even if it has been really weird. I might see you around. Good luck with the marriage thing. I'm sorry I can't help you."

Hermione stood up and put her hand out for him to shake.

"I honestly think you should think about it. Sleep on the idea. I'm here every morning," he shrugged, shaking her hand. "Come and tell me what you reckon. You have a week, and then I'm going to single bars. Gods help me."

Hermione picked up her bag.

"Right. You have fun in the single bars, then."

Draco made a face. "Cruel, cruel woman! Just think about it, alright? At least to spare me from that _particular_ hell?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Draco. I'll see you around."

And with that, she walked out of the café, leaving Draco to sit back in his chair and be handsome and brooding.

-

_AN: hee hee. Sorry, I was watching Pride and Prejudice last night, and I just imagined Draco as Mr Darcy, all brooding and silent. Plus, think about it: Draco - Darcy. They're PRACTICALLY an...well, whatever you call that thing where you switch the letters around. I mean, sure it'd be Mr Darco and Dracy, but STILL. Anyway. Don't mind me. Review please!_


End file.
